Entice
.]] '''Entice', also known as Charm, Temptation, Fascination and others, is a recurring enemy ability. It is frequently used by enemies of the Lamia type and usually causes the confusion or charm status effects. Its animation normally consists in one or more hearts being thrown at, or appearing around, the target. Appearances Final Fantasy II Charm can refer to multiple enemy abilities in Final Fantasy II. In the NES version, Chrm 6 and Chrm XVI, later respectively known as Muddle 6 and Muddle 16 in the Origins, and Confuse VI and Confuse XVI in versions thereon. Confuse VI, used by the Sorcerer enemy, has a moderate chance of inflicting Confusion. Confuse VI used by the Beelzebub, Hecteyes. Imp and Devil Wolf enemies, has a higher chance of inflicting the status. Appearing in three levels, the Charm ability, earlier known as Wink in the NES, Charm IV is available to the Lamia, Charm VI to the Vampire Girl, and Charm IX, which is notable for being used by the boss Lamia Queen, as well as the Vampire Lady. The spells inflict Confusion. Final Fantasy IV Entice, called Charm in the SNES version and Lure in the PlayStation version, is used by the enemies Lamia, Lamia Matriarch and Flan Princess. It is also used by the Lamia Queen in the Advance version. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Once again Entice causes confusion and is used by the Lamia-type enemies. In this game the enemies that use Entice are the Lamia, the Lamia Queen, the Parthenope and the boss Melusine. In the Advance version the enemy Medusa also has this ability. Final Fantasy VI In this game Entice causes a status effect that is similar to confusion but it cannot be cured by using a physical attack in the affected character. Its Hit Rate is 80 and is used by the Rafflesia, by the woman form of the Chadarnook and by the Goddess. The Advance version introduces three more enemies that can use this ability, they are the Vilia, the X-Ether Glutturn and the Flan Princess. Final Fantasy VII Fascination is used by the enemies Jemnezmy, Snow and Pollensalta and costs 5 MP, and Bewildered used by Turks:Elena when she is in the back row, cast Confusion to a single character. Primarily targets male characters. Final Fantasy IX The enemy Lamia has the ability Entice, which she uses to confuse one party member. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Charm is a Technick which inflicts Confusion on the target. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Entice is the special ability of the Esper Lamia. It confuses a single enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Entice is an Speechcraft ability usable by the Orator job class. It can inflict traitor on a enemy. Dissidia Final Fantasy Entice is part of the Emperor's EX Burst, Absolute Dominion. It is only used when the EX Burst is executed perfectly. Gallery FFII Entice6 PS.png|Temptation 6 in Final Fantasy II (PlayStation). FFIV Entice.png|Entice in Final Fantasy IV Advance. FFVII Fascination.png|Facination in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVII_Bewildered.png|Elena using Bewildered‎ in Final Fantasy VII. Category:Enemy Abilities